Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine, as well as the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators therefore strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines, features, and enhancements attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator.
Many gaming machines include a variety of visual attractions and displays, such as models, signs, and other forms of information. These items typically include fixed permanently-printed glass, video displays, artwork, models, and/or marquees. In many gaming regions, industry regulations in fact require each gaming terminal to include top-box mounted lighting and signage that indicate, for example, the class of machine, when the machine is of out of funds, when the machine is malfunctioning, etc. Historically, each gaming machine was limited to a single game with a dedicated top box display and top-box mounted flat-screen display or marquee assembly. To alter game offerings, casino operators or contracted technicians were therefore required to replace the entire gaming machine or the entire top-box mounted display and/or marquee assembly. The replacement process is costly, time consuming, and counter-productive to maintaining pace with the continuously changing gambling industry.
In response, many gaming machine manufacturers, especially those that produce video-based gaming machines, have developed a basic gaming terminal (e.g., one that is universal to a variety of game offerings) that allows multiple games to be presented on the same machine, allowing easy conversion to a new game. For instance, if a casino operator decides that a certain video reel slot game, using a particular molded marquee, has reached the end of its useful playing life on the casino floor, the operator contacts the manufacturer and requests a conversion of the gaming machine to a newer, perhaps more popular game. The conversion of the video-based wagering game is a simple task, merely requiring a change of software and perhaps surface artwork.
In converting the gaming machine to a new game, previously employed marquees and display devices typically require removal and modification or replacement. There are also instances where a cabinet mounted display device simply needs to be removed for replacement or repair. This process can be time-consuming, cumbersome, expensive, and can result in damage to the display device or the gaming terminal. In many cases, replacing a cabinet-mounted display or marquee typically necessitates at least two service technicians. Time and labor costs are compounded by the complexity in electrically disconnecting and physically dismounting and managing the bulk and weight of the assembly, and subsequently mounting and connecting the new assembly. Often times, the technician is required to run electrical cabling from the assembly, down through an opening in the crown and through the top box to the base cabinet. This often requires opening and dismantling a significant portion of the gaming terminal to complete the electrical connections. There is therefore a need to develop improved mounting interfaces and gaming machines with improved mounting interfaces for facilitating and simplifying the removal and replacement process of cabinet-mounted displays and marquees.